Careless Whisper
by Puccannami
Summary: Lo llamamos pasión, pero a veces el amor está mal denominado. Cómo se separa uno de lo otro?, la verdad es imposible... no me creen?, pregúntenle a Hao Asakura... [ONE-SHOT LEMMON HAOxANNA por Annami]


**-Notas de la Autora-**

Hola! sip, soy yo con otra de mis creaciones y esta vez un One-Shot Universo Alterno de HaoxAnna, espero que les guste o que por lo menos entiendan la historia porque se me ocurrió el 20 de noviembre a las tres de la mañana… yap, los dejo leer.

Ah! Tal vez el título de este fic no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, en cierto modo si lo tiene, descúbranlo ustedes mismos!

**DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA LECTORA: DAYELSI, ERES UN AMOR DE PERSONA!**

_**-Careless Whisper-**_

Caminaba por la elegante calle que adornaba la ciudad, parecía tan despreocupado como su hermano menor, considerando que era alguien relativamente conocido y se dirigía al burdel más caro y famoso de la ciudad, y déjenme asegurarles: no exactamente porque le faltaran mujeres.

Vio delante de él, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba parado, un brillante pero de muy buen gusto anuncio, decoraba la entrada del edificio, al que entraban muchísimos hombres e incluso mujeres. Ese burdel tenía muy buena fama, por tener a las mujeres más hermosas del país, bailarinas exóticas, mucha clase y ella… ella…

Era la razón por la que cada sábado iba a ese lugar, para verla a ella, verla bailar, moverse de esa forma tan sensual, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos negros y le sonreía provocándole miles de sensaciones.

Entró después de una pareja con las manos en los bolsillos, fue recibido por una morena, de cuerpo escultural y luciendo un traje con una especie de hojas apegadas a cada lugar cubriéndola y haciéndola ver muy tentadora. Llevaba el cabello rizado y con algunos brillos elegantes en él. Sus ojos verdes hacían perfecto contraste con la oscura piel que tenía.

Señor Hao, que alegría tenerlo de nuevo, pase por aquí por favor, ella actuará en unos minutos más- le sonrió indicándole la mesa vacía que siempre ocupaba, en la esquina derecha del salón, casi en primera fila.

Se sentó calmadamente y otra mujer voluptuosa, de ojos azules y cabello verde, se le acercó con una botella del mejor vino blanco y dos copas.

Te acompaño, nunca es bueno beber solo- dijo con una mirada incitante, la mujer era muy bonita… bastante para ser sinceros, pero no más que la chica por la que él iba a ese burdel.

A continuación un hombre vestido de frac negro se paró en la tarima para presentar el siguiente acto, el primero había sido una stripper que al terminar se había ido con un hombre joven de cabello azul y una botella en la mano.

Ahora dejaré con ustedes a nuestra segunda estrella, Anna! Disfrútenla, y recuerden caballeros, que nuestras bailarinas están para servirles!- el hombre se retiró apagándose las luces y dando paso a una figura esbelta y vestida de negro, un vestido hecho de distintos pañuelos que cruzaban por sus pechos, el abdomen, dejando ver gran parte de éste y envolviendo su cadera para que luego cayeran tiras del mismo género hasta los tobillos, al caminar podía vérsele parte de la blanca piel de sus piernas que a pesar de cortas no tenía nada que envidiar a las modelos o bailarinas del cabaret. En su espalda se lucía un tatuaje de color negro justo en la base. Le adornaban las manos unas delgadas pulseras de plata brillante, un brazalete del mismo material en su brazo derecho y una cadena finísima alrededor de su cintura hecha del mismo material. Llevaba el cabello largo y dorado hasta la cintura, muy liso, los cortes irregulares (más cortos encima que por debajo) se movían al son de su cuerpo. Él la miraba con mucha atención disfrutando cada uno de los movimientos, cada mirada que ella le daba… aunque sólo lo mirara de vez en cuando, lamentablemente había más hombres en el salón; otra veintena de hombres, junto a mujeres, la miraban con lujuria, estaba seguro de que todos ellos la deseaban como él… no… no tan seguro.

Danzaba acompañada de una música muy lenta y sus ojos profundamente negro se posaban cada vez más en él, haciéndolo sentir en las nubes, Dios! Era tan hermosa…

Cuando la música hubo acabado ella permaneció de pie en el centro del escenario, el mismo hombre de frac negro que la presentó se acercó ubicándose al lado derecho de ésta, la indicó con el brazo extendido y tomando el micrófono con la izquierda se dirigió al público que aplaudía el número. En eso un hombre que a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio por sí sólo caminó hacia Anna e intentó agarrarla por el vestido, pero otro hombre de piel oscura y apariencia amenazante lo quitó del camino interponiéndose entre él y la rubia.

Déjenme! Vamos mucha… cha, si dinero es lo que quie… res, pue… do darte mu… mucho…- sonaba obviamente ebrio, trató de pasar por encima del guardaespaldas pero el inmenso hombre no se lo permitió.

Lo lamento señor, pero Anna junto con cuatro de nuestras bailarinas tiene derecho a elegir a su acompañante- dijo el hombre de frac.

Se fijó ahora en Anna, estaba de pie un poco detrás del presentador, mantenía su expresión misteriosa pero también era acompañada por otra más, temor?

No se su… pone que… nosotros paga… mos! La quiero a ella… dije… que pue… puedo pagar lo que sea…!- el hombre ebrio comenzó a elevar la voz y Anna automática se alejó un paso tras el presentador. El guardaespaldas esta vez tomó al sujeto por el brazo dispuesto a sacarlo del burdel.

Se sentía inquieto, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, que haría si el dueño obligaba a Anna a elegir al sujeto en vez de a él, si tenía más dinero incluso que él para darle?. No… él quería a Anna, quería escuchar su voz suave, mirarla a los ojos y acariciar su piel, la extrañaba, sentía necesidad de hablarle al menos. La miró a los ojos y ella encontró su mirada, suspiró y por un segundo cerró los ojos y luego los abrió dirigiéndose al ebrio. Se inclinó hacia él, que la miraba con degeneración.

Al fin te… te decidiste… preciosa, vamos… sube… con… conmigo- le sonrió a Anna en cuanto ella se encontraba de rodillas para quedar a su altura desde el escenario.

No duermo con ebrios señor, ni aunque quede en bancarrota para pagarme- alcanzó a escuchar eso de los labios de Anna, gracias a estar cerca del escenario pudo escucharla perfectamente.

Ella se incorporó y le dijo unas palabras al presentador que no alcanzó a entender, el aludido le dio una orden al guardaespaldas y éste respondiendo se llevó a rastras al sujeto ebrio fuera del burdel, desde donde todavía se podían oír gritos de amenazas para Anna y el guardaespaldas.

Damas y caballeros, ruego disculpen este pequeño incidente, podemos continuar… Anna, por favor adelante; ella procederá a elegir a su acompañante por esta noche- dijo el hombre de frac, tomando de la mano a la rubia para atraerla a su lado.

Perfecto, ella había manejado la situación, ahora sólo faltaba que lo volviera a mirar con esos ojos que adoraba y caminara hacia él, al fin podría tocarla, después de tanto tiempo sin poder verla.

La mirada de la rubia se posaba en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes que le sonreían o le guiñaban el ojo tratando de convencerla, aun así ella hacía caso omiso hasta llegar a los ojos de Hao, que levantó una ceja y ella le sonrió, ese código que ambos entendían a la perfección no fue descubierto más que por las compañeras de Anna, que sabía que cada vez que el acaudalado y apuesto Hao Asakura aparecía por el burdel nadie más que la rubia podía acercársele, y al contrario, nadie más podía quedarse con Anna.

La rubia terminó por caminar hacia la mesa en que Hao se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, recibiendo abucheos de algunos rezagados presentes.

No habías venido a verme- dijo Anna apoyándose en el pecho del moreno mientras éste pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella. Las luces volvieron a apagarse dejándolos a oscuras, eso indicaba que otra actuación comenzaría.

Lo siento, viaje de negocios- se aguantaba las enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre ella para comerla a besos.

Me moría de aburrimiento…- decía desatándole la corbata rojo italiano que llevaba. Luego comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y la nuca con sus suaves dedos por debajo de la camisa negra, acercó su rostro con sensualidad, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba eso a él. Se puso de pie un momento frente a él y se sentó entre sus piernas.

De seguro te aburriste con tanto hombre cerca?…- preguntó sin poder evitar el ponerse celoso, era cierto, Anna era de él sólo una o dos veces por semanas en las que a veces ni siquiera tenían relaciones, hablaban se besaban… pero en cambio, esos hombres…

Estás celoso?- dijo riendo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, sentía su corazón latirle apresuradamente al tocarlo- descuida, sabes que los demás son nada…- una sonrisa sensual se hizo presente en el hermoso rostro de ella.

No aguantó más y la besó aferrándola a él, saboreó ese delicioso rincón de ella con paciencia, sintiendo la joya incrustada en su lengua haciéndole cosquillas en la boca.

Bajó a su cuello y con sus manos recorrió los muslos y cintura de Anna. Después de mantenerla así un momento la volteó dejándola de espaldas a él. La abrazó por la cintura y apartándole el largo cabello hacia un lado comenzó a besarle la nuca y un poco más abajo provocando incontenibles gemidos en ella.

Mientras tanto, con las luces muy bajas iluminaba sólo a la mujer morena que lo había recibido bailaba provocativamente para el público.

Anna le acariciaba el rostro desde adelante, pero Hao no dejaba que se volteara, seguía besándole el cuello y paseando sus manos por las piernas de ella.

Si no nos vamos a otro lugar te juro que no seguiré aguantándome las ganas- decía el moreno entre besos.

Muy bien…- la chica se levantó de su lugar y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta una de las últimas habitaciones.

En el camino, no aguantaba darle besos, tocarla, abrazarla y susurrarle cosas al oído que la hacían reír. No le soltaba para nada y al llegar a la puerta la acorraló con ambos brazos contra la puerta, con una de sus manos le atrajo la cintura y luego la besó apasionadamente parando sólo para tomar aire. Mientras lo hacía, acariciaba su espalda, bajaba y recorría por completo el bien proporcionado cuerpo de ella.

Hao…- le murmuraba al oído mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y él le subía la pierna a la altura de su cintura.

De repente ni se dio cuenta cuando perdió el equilibrio y por poco casi cae sobre Anna. Ella había deslizado la mano hasta la manilla de la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo, con el peso de Hao, habían caído dentro de la habitación.

Por poco y caigo sobre ti, loca- dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola como queriendo que no se escapara al caminar.

Y es que ese era un gran punto a favor de ambos, se divertían juntos, las preocupaciones que pudieran tener simplemente desaparecían al encontrarse.

Para ella, los otros hombres eran sólo su trabajo, y a veces eran hasta repugnantes. La suerte era que siempre le daban el privilegio de elegir con quien podría pasar la noche, y por supuesto cada vez que Hao iba lo elegía a él, hasta el punto de enfadar a los demás clientes que iban por ella, que estaban dispuestos a pagar una millonada con tal de acostarse con ella una noche.

Quieres algo?- dijo indicándole una mesilla con un par de copas y botellas.

Sólo a ti…- la volvió a besar en los labios al voltearla para que lo mirara.

Fue avanzando hasta el tope de la cama, donde cayó ella sobre él aprovechando para besarle el cuello. Le desabotonaba la camisa lenta y sensualmente, cosa que lo volvía loco. La miraba en su obra hasta que llegara al cinturón del pantalón. La rubia se sentó sobre las piernas de él obligándolo a incorporarse para besarlo.

Luego de besarse hasta faltarles el aire, Hao cargó fácilmente a Anna aun sobre él, se voltearon quedando el moreno ahora sobre ella.

No me gusta ese olor- dijo la rubia cuando Hao se hubo acomodado sobre ella y la contemplaba con deseo.

Qué olor?- preguntó acariciándole un brazo.

Ese que tienes impregnado en tu camisa- puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

Cierto, ahora que lo recordaba había peleado con su prometida (que de hecho era un detestable arreglo de familias) y le había lanzado un vaso con whisky. También recordaba que Anna le había dicho una vez que odiaba tener que dormir con hombres ebrios porque la obligaban a hacer cosas que no le gustaba, que si no la golpeaban; y que una vez él mismo había golpeado a uno que quería llevársela a la fuerza. Le sonrió comprendiendo todo y le acarició la cara cariñosamente.

Entonces me la quito- volvió a sonreír y se quitó la camisa lanzándola lejos de la cama. Ella como respuesta le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó lentamente.

Deslizó sus manos por entre aquellas telas que caían sobre las piernas de ella hasta llegar a sus muslos, tanteaba por todos lados para encontrar la clave para quitarle el traje que llevaba puesto.

Anna…- dijo entre besos que le daba- dime ya de donde se quita-

No, descúbrelo tú- rió divertida.

Dejó de besarla y buscó con su mirada el broche, al encontrarlo alzó una ceja y miró a Anna con burla quitándole la parte de abajo del vestido negro, dejándola sólo con esas telas que cruzaban por su pecho y unas pantaletas del mismo color.

Lo encontré yo solito, tengo premio, no?- sonrió coqueto en busca de aprobación.

Si cariño, tienes premio- la chica le volvió a sonreír y lentamente llevó su manos al cuello, desató la tela negra dejando desnudo su pecho.

Hao estaba fascinado, la miró detenidamente y sonreía para sí mismo pensando en lo maravillosa que podía llegar a ser esa mujer. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo y luego la recostó para luego también hacerlo él, besó su rostro, los labios, mentón, cuello, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los pechos descubiertos de la rubia, los que por supuesto besó y lamió hasta el punto de producir gemidos excitados en ella. Mientras él la besaba, Anna desabrochaba el cinturón y quitaba el pantalón de su camino, terminó por hacer que Hao lo lanzara justo donde ya estaba la camisa.

Sus dedos jugaban con los de ella, luego la apretó más fuerte de la cintura haciéndole sentir el deseo que tenía por su cuerpo. Anna lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él le quitaba la última prenda que le faltaba: las pantaletas.

Ya habiéndola dejado completamente desnuda se quitó su ropa interior y la sentó en sus muslos cuando él ya lo estaba. Comenzó por hacer movimientos provocativos y con cuidado aún besándola penetró el cuerpo de la rubia sacándole un pequeño suspiro de placer, ahí justo en su oído, que le produjo cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Siguió moviéndose de tal manera que sus gemidos se hacían uno con los de ella, era tan exquisito que creyó que explotaría con tal sensación; lo había hecho muchas veces con Anna pero jamás era igual, siempre sentía algo diferente… y eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo, poder sentir esos quejidos pero que cada uno le produjera algo distinto en lo profundo de su corazón.

A…Anna…- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la fuerza que ejercía su acto.

Si?...- tomó aire entre gemidos la rubia para oírlo, le hablaba al oído haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración.

Te… Te Amo…- quería ser sincero totalmente con la mujer en sus brazos, la amaba y se lo iba a decir, mejor, ya lo había hecho y se sentía perfectamente bien.

Ella se aferró más a Hao agradeciéndole con un abrazo, recibió los besos del moreno en su cuello y le acarició el rostro humedeciéndose con el sudor de ambos. Los movimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidos hasta que llegaron a su climax dejando salir un sonoro gemido de parte de ella y un respiro cansado de él.

La recostó sobre la cama agotado, terminando de besarla, no quería dejarla, no quería que todo se acabara… la acariciaba y cubriéndola con la sábana se dejó caer a su lado acalorado y cansado. Anna se acercó a él y apoyándose en su pecho, aún agitada le sonrió.

Yo también te amo, Hao…- le dijo la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- sólo que no debo-

Así es, no debía… no podía amarlo, ella era una prostituta, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, lo había pensado miles de veces, Anna necesitaba salir de ese lugar, más ahora que había descubierto que se amaban. Se encontraba desesperado, la abrazó por la cintura sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Anna, mírame- la chica hizo caso de lo que le pedía Hao, lo miró curiosa con sus manos aún entrelazadas sobre el pecho de éste.

Qué pasa?-

Quiero que seas sólo para mí- la firmeza de sus palabras con la de su mirada produjeron escalofríos en la rubia que no se atrevió a contestar sino después de unos segundos.

Y cómo se supone que cumplirás eso?- preguntó aún sin comprender el peso de aquellas palabras.

Quiero la total exclusividad de sus servicios… señorita Anna- le sonrió dándole luego un beso y apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara- Hablo en serio- continuó diciéndole al oído.

Anna sólo lo miró con algo de sorpresa,y a la vezsatisfacción, al saber que muy pronto se libraría de ese lugar.

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno, qué tal est�? En lo personal me gusta mucho ese tipo de personajes para Anna, a pesar de que en la serie no era muy coqueta creo que es algo que debería explotar, que mejor conejillo de indias que Hao? (muajajaja… ejem…)

Yap, mejor los dejo! Opinen, a ver si les gustó,

Ah! Bueno… un tema para este fic sería obviamente:

**Careless Whisper** de la banda inglesa Wham, ya saben, la canta George Michael, pero personalmente les recomiendo la versión de Hyde (vocalista de L'Arc-en-Ciel), es un cover más… como decirlo… sexy.

Ahí se ven!

**Mensaje Subliminal:**

Vean Karekano, Shaman King, Da Capo, Evangelion, Gundam Wing, Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing y muchas series más, escuchen a L'ArcenCiel, Siam Shade, The Yellow Monkey, Glay, Porno Graffiti, etc.


End file.
